


Double Trouble

by Eleanora16



Category: The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aftermath of Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Twins, no incest (or maybe if you squint really hard)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanora16/pseuds/Eleanora16
Summary: Atlas knew she would always worry about her sister. It was basically in her nature. The fact that she might not always be there to protect her didn't mean she wouldn't try, no matter what was at stake.Or 5 times Atlas worried about her sister, and one time she didn't.
Relationships: Atlas Ernhardt/Main Character (The Elementalists)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or just a reflection on Atlas' ways of dealing with feelings.

  
  
It was in her nature to be worried about her sister. Actually it was all she had ever known. Survive, and keep Talia safe. Survive _to_ keep Talia safe. All this time she was on the run from her dead foster parents and the crazy psychopath who had killed them, she only had one thing in mind, her sister. Atlas often wondered if this is why she was so extreme sometimes. After all, she had only lived having one or two priorities at the same time: herself, and her sister. So when things eventually calmed down, she realized it was the first time she had to deal with different, foreign feelings at the same time (a _nd it probably was the reason why she felt utterly lost in a sea of emotions she wasn’t even aware existed_ ).  
  
The first emotion she ever felt was anger.  
Anger against Raife for all the pain he caused destroying families, for putting her on the run, alone and desperate for help to find anything that could lead to Talia.  
  
She also felt the slightest bit of hope, thinking that maybe, her sister had also been able to escape the danger.  
  
She discovered quickly after frustration. Frustrated with herself because she hadn’t mastered yet the spell to locate her twin and keep an eye on her. And once she did, the only thing she could felt was racketing fear, twisting her guts. To say it had been a shock was the understatement of the year and once realization stroke her, she felt her body going numb; cold. Maybe for the first time, she had genuinely wanted to cry.  
She didn’t know. Talia, her twin, didn’t even know she was Attuned. She didn’t know anything about magick, about defense or offense spells. Absolutely nothing. How worse could the situation get.  
  
Anger was back again, but this time, not only against Raife, but against whoever thought it would be safer not to tell her a single thing.  
She quickly understood that she would be stuck between those three emotions : anger, fear and frustration.  
  
When the situation got better, and as Talia seemed unwilling to let go of her anytime soon, she slowly got familiar with new concepts. Trust, in Talia (and slowly in her friends too, but she would never tell them), pride when she accomplished new things (she had to admit some classes were actually fun and useful), and generally, happiness, closely linked to the absence of danger, and finally, the sense of relief and safety. The anger and frustration subdued that way.  
  
But fear lingered. Atlas suspected it would always be there, in the back of her mind. Her life had depended too long on Talia’s well-being not to be concerned about her now even when things had apparently settled down. She just couldn't help it. Everytime she heard someone screaming, even if it was just people cheering loudly during a Thief game, her eyes would frantically search for her twins'. Things were worse when they were separated for a long time.  
  
One time, Talia went with Aster in the woods just to "clear her head" as she said. She immediately wondered what could have cause the upset look she had, before remembering that Talia was a big girl who had a life to experiment and that downs were just a part of the experience. She couldn't scowl every time the slightest thing upseted her. But still, her sister had been spared from being on the run from Raife, and had suffered enough during their final battle against him. After the fight, Atlas has sworn to herself that she would do anything in her power so that Talia would never have to face such danger ever again.  
  
Which is why when the two girls weren't back after two hours, Atlas was getting ready to throw a search party, revising all the spells she knew to inflict the worst pain ever, heart throbbing and mentally praying every gods -sorry Sources _or whatever was above her,_ to keep her sister safe. As she was alarming everyone, Aster and Talia showed up at Penderghast wearing huge smiles and blooming flowers in their hair, and Atlas nearly lost it. She kept her facade, quickly apologized for worrying their friends for no reason and hurriedly left the place without sparing a glance to her stunned sister. Hopefully no one had noticed her still shaking hands.

  
She felt pathetic and knew this was getting ridiculous, but she truly couldn't help it.


	2. 1. Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane -or how to watch your sister get tortured to death

This was not supposed to happen. Not again. Not after what Raife pulled them through, pulled _her_ through.  
  
She was the strong one, she could handle it, but Talia…her thoughts were stopped by the sounds of her sister, screaming in pain on the marble floor of the Sun-Att class while Kane tortured her mercilessly. For a split-second, the only thing Atlas could think about was the striking contrast of her sister's blood on the floor and the whiteness of the class, shining bright which would have been appreciated in another situation. Now it just seemed like a sick jock. A loud _CRASH_ brought her back to present, only to see another wave of electricity hitting her sister.  
  
-“Talia, give it to him ! He’s going to kill you!”  
  
-“Listen to your wise sister” said the Air Source nearly joking, clearly unfazed by the situation. Atlas thought it was probably the first time she agreed with Kane, and wanted her sister to listen to him.  
  
 _Please please please don’t play the hero, not right now, it’s okay we’ll have time to get revenge, but please please please don’t do anything stupid-_  
  
-“No! Never!” Talia screamed as another lightening bolt struck her, leaving her in so much pain that she wasn’t even able to scream.  
  
Atlas could have cried right on the spot if she wasn’t too busy feeling pure anger towards Kane ( _and also towards Talia because why in the world did she say that-_  
  
-“Fine give, I’ll give it to you but please just stop- you’re killing her !” The words blurted out of her mouth before she could realize what she had said. Her hands searched frantically through her sister’s bag, and she handed him the precious pendant, not caring what it meant. Kane could go ruin the rest of the world for all she cared, if it meant leaving her sister alone.  
  
The rest happened in a blur, and suddenly, Talia was standing up again and apologizing – a _nd what in the world is she apologizing for when she was nearly dead 2 minutes ago ?_   
  
-“We have to track him down and take back the pendant, without the Sun Cystal, we stand a chance against him” Talia was saying, already planning their next battle plan.  
  
 _She’s going to give me grey hair._  
  
Atlas was exasperated, torn between feeling proud of her twin, such a valiant and brilliant soul, and fearing for her life, because she was the one trained to put her life on the line, not sweet, bright Talia who deserved to live without being traumatized forever. But if she has understood one thing since the day she met her sister through a mirror, it’s that she never backed down, especially when her friends are threatened. So she lets her plan all she wants, and just hopes that she’s going to be enough to protect her the next time.

  
But when it’s all over, and Talia brings back Kane’s tether and Gemma forever burries him underground, Atlas just want to hug her sister and never let go of her.  
  
She can’t, because she is Atlas, and Atlas don’t do hugs, or feelings, or anything. So she says in her most Atlas voice, sassy, confident and proud : “Kane never stood a chance”.

  
If Talia notices that Atlas sticks to her closer than usual the following days, she doesn’t say it and Atlas let herself hope that maybe, it’s because she needs it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hesitate to tell me what are your thoughts about this one, and if you think I should continue writing this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I finally decided myself to write a fiction on The Elementalists. The only problem was that since there are so many ships possible depending on who your main character is, I initially felt a bit hopeless. However, I do have found a way to write something with one character that is constant…Atlas ! Her (or his) relation with her/his twin is something that can’t really change despite our choices so I thought I’d write a nice sibling fluff fiction. I don’t fell comfortable writing insert fiction with “Y/N” or “you” so I just decided to name the main character a common name, Talia. If I see that in the comments you’d rather have a fiction written so that you could enter any name, I’ll change it but for now, it’s Talia and Atlas !
> 
> Anyway, kudos ? comments ? Thoughts ? please tell me down below :)


End file.
